<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump The Shark by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706970">Jump The Shark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil'>CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!John, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics, omega!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets a call from the youngest son he never got to meet, Y/n goes with him to find out what happened to the one-night stand John had back in 1990.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He scratches his fingernails across his forehead and sighs as he sets the phone on the dash. “I recognized the area code, knew it was Missouri, thought it might have something to do with...with this case I had around January 1990. Anybody I interacted with back then, they would’ve known me before I got hit with that hex. So, that’s why I answered the phone like that and I’m glad I did because...because the kid on the other end of the phone is…” He trailed off and you gave him a pointed look.</p>
<p>“The kid on the other end of the phone is what?”</p>
<p>“My youngest son, Adam.”</p>
<p>Your eyes went wide, confusion and anger filling your body. “Your what?”</p>
<p>“I told you...I told you that I had one dalliance before you after Mary died, remember? When I was on that ghoul hunt and I went into rut and I-I was almost feral and I had one night where I couldn’t fuckin’ control myself and-”</p>
<p>“You knocked her up with pups?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jump The Shark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Story Warnings: </strong>angst...A/B/O dynamics, canon divergence, angst, mentions of physical violence, mentions of mindfuckery, mentions of ferality, pining, did I mention angst? </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>You hadn't said anything. Not from the moment you and John found the truck. You climbed up into the cab and changed into jeans, a black and green plaid flannel and a pair of hiking boots. You dropped your suit skirt and blouse out the window going 80 down the interstate, and then you closed your eyes and listened to the Rolling Stones. </p>
<p>You had to open your eyes when your memories started attacking you. </p>
<p>Dean had been so sure that you were the one he wanted, the one he was looking for...but that was Dean Smith and Y/n Colt. That was a Stanford MBA and a former Miss Teen USA runner-up. The idea that he wanted to mark you was particularly hurtful and you were kinda glad you made him wait because you weren't sure if it would have reset like the first mark Sam gave you and the last thing you wanted was for Dean to be tethered to you when he could barely stand to be around you.</p>
<p>He only wanted you because he was someone else. He was someone else, but his soul was still stuck on you. You both felt that pull because you were connected but he didn't want you. Smith liked Colt, but Winchester would never love Y/l/n.</p>
<p>John just drove. It was obvious he had no destination in mind, he just pointed the truck West and drove. Part of you wished that he would go back to Mississippi but you knew that your semi-normal was gone...and it was better. You were a hunter and so were your alphas. No normal for you.</p>
<p>"It hit her hard, Sammy," you heard John whispering as he drove when you woke up a few hours into Missouri. "She hasn’t been that close with your brother in years and the fact that it was all fake is killing her." </p>
<p>A pang of sadness hit you as your brain called forth what John was talking about. The haze of sleep had taken the memory, but now it was clear why your heart felt like so many broken pieces shoved into a box in your chest.</p>
<p>"Yeah, <em>we</em> know that but he won't say it and she probably wouldn't be able to hear it now anyway." John sighed as Sam spoke through the phone. "Son, I don't know what we can do other than what we always do. If you need help, just call, but she definitely doesn't need to be around your brother for a while. All right. Keep me updated," John said before setting his phone on the dashboard. "I know you’re awake, 'mega. Can't fool me."</p>
<p>"Wasn't trying to fool you. Just letting you finish your conversation," you responded, sitting up and stretching as best as you could in the truck cab. "What'd Sam want?"</p>
<p>"Tell me that the whole deal in Cincinnati was the Angels fucking with us. Specifically fucking with Dean. They wanted to prove to him that he was always supposed to be a Hunter or something."</p>
<p>"And we just got pulled along for the ride? That was nice of them." You rolled your eyes and reached down for your purse, pulling out a travel mouthwash. "So, what, everything's dandy now?" you asked as you took a drink of the mint liquid, swished it around in your mouth and swallowed.</p>
<p>"You know, you're supposed to spit that out, right?"</p>
<p>"Only quitters spit," you said automatically. You ran your hand across your face as you dropped the bottle to the floorboard. Dirty jokes Dean told you as a teen were not what you needed to get out of your funk. “I’ve put worse things in my body.”</p>
<p>“Girl, we...we’ll get through this.”</p>
<p>“Not like we have a lot of options, right?” You licked your lips and shook your head. “I’m fine, John. I slept. I’m better. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“When are you gonna learn that it’s useless to lie to me?” John asked.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll sink in eventually,” you responded, chuckling. “I promise...I’m going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“I know you will,” John said, reaching over to pat your knee.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>A few weeks passed and you were getting better at putting it behind you. The might’ve-beens dragged up by the Angels in Cincinnati were slowly being pushed back into the recesses of your mind and you were feeling better. Sam emailed John to tell him about some jerk in Ohio writing books about the boys’ lives, someone Castiel revealed to be a Prophet of the Lord who was writing The Winchester Gospels. There were books about the boys’ lives, their actions, their innermost thoughts, just hanging out on bookshelves around the world. You wondered if you were in any of the stories, the gospels.</p>
<p>John’s secondary cell phone went off as you pulled the truck into the parking lot of a coffee shop and he frowned as he looked down at the screen before he answered, “Hello?” A beat of time as you parked the truck and turned to him. “He’s not available. Can I help you?” He had a severe look on his face and you shook your head at him, confused by his reaction to the call. “What’d you say your name was? Milligan...and, uh, what are you callin’ John for?” </p>
<p>He made a fist and hammered it into his forehead. “Right, well, uh, I hate to have to tell you this over the phone but John is dead. He died in 2001.” Your eyes went wide and John put a finger up to quiet you before you could even start to question. “If you need help, then I can meet with you, kid. I’m, uh, John Winchester’s son, Dean. Windom, Minnesota. Cousin Oliver Cafe. We’ll be there tomorrow at 8am. See ya then, kid.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck, John?!” you exclaimed when he ended the call. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He scratches his fingernails across his forehead and sighs as he sets the phone on the dash. “I recognized the area code, knew it was Missouri, thought it might have something to do with...with this case I had around January 1990. Anybody I interacted with back then, they would’ve known me before I got hit with that hex. So, that’s why I answered the phone like that and I’m glad I did because...because the kid on the other end of the phone is…” He trailed off and you gave him a pointed look.</p>
<p>“The kid on the other end of the phone is what?”</p>
<p>“My youngest son, Adam.”</p>
<p>Your eyes went wide, confusion and anger filling your body. “Your <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“I told you...I told you that I had one dalliance before you after Mary died, remember? When I was on that ghoul hunt and I went into rut and I-I was almost feral and I had <em>one</em> night where I couldn’t fuckin’ control myself and-”</p>
<p>“You knocked her up with pups?” you whispered. For some reason, it hurt a lot more than it should, especially considering you were only seven years old at the time.</p>
<p>“Only one. Adam.” He shook his head at himself. “She never told me. I didn’t know anything about it until 2001...and by then…by the time Adam called the first time, I was a young man again. I couldn’t show up looking like a twenty-five year old and start a relationship with the boy. So I just never called him back, kinda put him on the back burner. I figured I’d go see him when we found the witch and fixed me but I never found the witch and-”</p>
<p>“So, why’s he calling again now?” you asked, trying to be understanding. It wasn’t John’s fault. He should have told you. He should have told his other sons, but he couldn’t do anything about it now.</p>
<p>“His mom, Kate, is missing.”</p>
<p>“And he called you because?” you asked.</p>
<p>“Because the cops aren’t worried and his mom told him to try to get a hold of me if anything weird ever happened. She knew about the hunting.”</p>
<p>“So, your plan is to...pretend to be your oldest son and go meet your youngest son for the first time and try to find his missing mother...who most probably is just normal-missing, not supernatural-missing?” you asked, cautious of your tone.</p>
<p>“I can drop you somewhere if you don’t wanna participate in this, girl,” he said, biting his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” you responded vehemently. “You don’t get to leave me behind, Winchester. Not ever again, remember?”</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’m gonna need you to back me on this and you’re going to have to call me ‘Dean’.”</p>
<p>You nodded. “I can do that.” You weren’t sure you wanted to, but you’d do it for him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, darlin’.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>John was nervous. You could smell it in his scent. You leaned into his shoulder as you sat in the booth, trying to calm him with your own scent. You kept your head on his shoulder as he switched a glass of water out with a glass of holy water and set a trio of silverware on the opposite side of the table. “Just in case.”</p>
<p>“You really think-”</p>
<p>“I looked into him, ya know? Kid did real good without me in his life,” John said suddenly. “He’s real and he’s smart and he never had anything to do with this life. I’m scared it bled onto him anyway.”</p>
<p>You sighed and leaned up to press a kiss to his temple as the door opened and a tall, thin young man walked into the diner. He looked like a mix of Sam and Dean. “That’s him,” you whispered, recognizing him from the Facebook profile.</p>
<p>John, or rather ‘Dean’, stood and waved at the boy. </p>
<p>“Dean?” Adam asked, walking over. John nodded. The boy laughed. “Wow, you look just like the picture my mom had of-of John. You’re almost the spitting image of him.” He let out a scoff as he sat down, his eyes moving to you. “Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“My omega,” John said, a bit defensively. </p>
<p>“Y/n,” you said, offering your hand to him.</p>
<p>Adam took it with a smile. “Wow.”</p>
<p>You felt a cringe move through your body and you looked down. “What?”</p>
<p>“I just…” Adam cleared his throat. “There’s not a lot of omegas in Windom and none are as pretty as you.”</p>
<p>Another Winchester flirting with you was sending all sorts of bad signals through your body. You softly tugged your hand back and sat back down as Adam settled into the opposite side of the booth and picked up the water. You held your breath when he took a drink but the water went down easy so you relaxed a bit. </p>
<p>But not much.</p>
<p>He smelled wrong. John was lavender and orange and ylang ylang, Dean was lavender and honeysuckle and anise, Sam was vanilla and coffee and undercurrents of honeysuckle when he was in rut. Adam smelled like dirt. </p>
<p>Not grass and forest and mossy logs, dirt. Just dirt. He didn’t even have a secondary scent to him, no undercurrent or complementary smell. Just dirt. </p>
<p>There should have been some part of him that smelled like a Winchester, even if he wasn’t the same makeup of a Winchester as the ones you knew. He shouldn’t smell like that.</p>
<p>Adam didn’t seem to notice your musing or your deep breaths to try and find something else in his scent. He went off on a tangent as he ate his breakfast about how John and Kate met in the emergency room at the hospital room where she works and he went into rut after he got hurt and Adam tried to get a hold of John when he was a kid and John just never picked up the phone and he’s glad that ‘Dean’ answered the phone this time.</p>
<p>“At least I know why he didn’t answer when I was calling before. So, uh, what happened to John?”</p>
<p>“Heart attack,” John responded. “It was sudden.”</p>
<p>“Right, guess that makes sense. Heart disease is the number one killer of men his age in the US,” Adam said.</p>
<p>Your eyes focused on the silverware in the man’s fists. Not a shifter either then. But this was something. This was not a Winchester.</p>
<p>“Well, after we get done eating, why don’t you take us to the house and we’ll see if we can’t find something to tell us where your mom got to,” John offered.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dean,” Adam said with a smile.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"He didn't react to silver or holy water," John argued as he followed Adam's car down the road.</p>
<p>"So? There's plenty of things that can alter people's perception of them that don't react to silver or holy water! Rakshasas, sirens, djinns, ghouls, do I need to go on?" you argued back. "He smells like <em>dirt</em>, John. That is not-"</p>
<p>"Maybe that's just-"</p>
<p>"What'd his mother smell like?" you interrupted.</p>
<p>"Passion fruit...and something else I can't remember."</p>
<p>"Not dirt. He shouldn't smell like that. He's not your son."</p>
<p>John sighed and scratched at his chin. "You might be right. He <em>should </em>smell more like one of us. He doesn't even smell like an alpha, honestly, but...if he's not Adam, then where the hell <em>is</em> Adam? And where's Kate? And why the fuck would whatever he is try to get me out here?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>"Me either. For now, let's focus on finding Kate and we'll go from there." You held in a groan and focused out the windshield. "I know, 'mega. I'm just...I got this feeling...I lost my opportunity to be a part of this boy's life because of that witch."</p>
<p>"And that’s terrible, John...but you wouldn't have me if it wasn't for that witch so…"</p>
<p>“I’m not sayin’ I regret it, sweetheart, I just...wish I could have...met him once before I went after that bitch.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” you whispered, biting your thumbnail. “Sometimes I wish things were different, too.”</p>
<p>“You wish I never came over when you were going into that first heat,” he guessed. </p>
<p>You swallowed, but you didn’t answer. The truth was, you had thought through a lot of different wishes and butterfly-effect ripples of how it would change everything. If John didn’t show up, you wouldn’t be a hunter. If Dean hadn’t pushed you to let Sam take you when those apple-pie assholes put you in heat, you would have just been Dean’s. If you never sold your soul for Dean, you might have been able to move on, find another alpha...a non-Winchester.</p>
<p>“I don't think I'd be myself if you hadn't shown up,” you answered eventually. “I'd have stayed stuck at Bobby's, never ended up with an alpha let alone two, and I would be dying from never getting a knot in a few years' time...it’s better you did.”</p>
<p>"I'm...glad I did, Y/n. I like the woman you are, the strong and beautiful omega you are.” </p>
<p>You smiled and your cheeks heated up at the praise. “Let’s just get this done, huh?”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>You weren’t exactly happy that you were the one who had to crawl through the vents but Adam said, and John fucking agreed, that you were smallest and therefor the best choice. When you found the blood and pieces of skull and blond hair, you were happy to be small enough to pull your phone out of your pocket and text the news to John so he could break the news before you crawled back out.</p>
<p>“Call the cops. We gotta get out of here, though,” John said as he offered you a hand to help you up out of the vent.</p>
<p>“Wait, but-” Adam started to argue.</p>
<p>“We don’t mix with cops,” you responded, before stomping away from them, roughly brushing dust off of your jeans and shirt. “Come on, J-<em>Dean</em>. Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mix with-” Adam started to argue, but you pushed past him and stomped out to John’s truck.</p>
<p>“There was no surprise in his scent. There was no anger or sadness. I’ve lost <em>both </em>parents, John, there should have been-”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s numb or-”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s made of dirt or something!” you snapped. “That is not-”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t done anything wrong yet, ‘mega.” </p>
<p>You shook your head. “Yeah. <em>Yet</em>. You know what, John? I’m gonna go ahead and look into things that could be pretending to be your illegitimate pup.”</p>
<p>You barely looked at him as you got out of the truck and headed inside to start researching. When Adam showed up to find out what was going on with his missing mother and you and ‘Dean’ leaving before the cops showed up and “what the hell?!” John decided to explain about hunting as simply as he could. He didn’t explain who he really was, though. And then John decided to take Adam to explore other options of finding Kate.</p>
<p>It was a couple hours later that you came across a mention in an online lore forum that said ghouls, while normally scavengers who feast on dead flesh, could actually eat living specimens and have been shown to greatly enjoy fresh human meat and blood...and just like feasting on the dead, the ghoul can take the visage of their victim and their memories.</p>
<p>“Didn’t John say that’s what he was after when he was here before?” you whispered to yourself as you picked up your cell phone and dialed John’s number. It rang through until it went to voicemail. You called again. It went to voicemail again.</p>
<p>Panic fell over you. Your alpha was in trouble. Your alpha was in trouble and you had no idea where he was.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” You were almost shaking as you stood up and looked around aimlessly. What could you do? Another string of expletives fell from your mouth before you forced yourself to focus. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Your soul was connected to him. You needed to find him.</p>
<p>It only took a flash. A flash of the dining room at Kate’s house, John tied to the table had you grabbing the keys to John’s truck and rushing for your alpha. You pushed that truck as fast as it would go to get it to the house on the outskirts of Windom. The truck tires screeched as you slid to a stop in the front yard. You grabbed your shotgun from the rack in the truck bed and ran into the house. </p>
<p>John was tied to the table, ‘Adam’ and ‘Kate’ standing over him as he bled from his wrists. “Y/n,” he groaned. “They’re ghouls!”</p>
<p>“I know!” you snapped, aiming at Adam’s head and shooting. Parts of his head exploded onto the wall behind him and Kate shrieked before running at you. You moved to pump the shotgun for a second shot, but Kate grabbed you and tossed you into the wall like you were nothing.</p>
<p>“Y/n!”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, John!” you shouted, rolling onto your hands and knees. </p>
<p>“John?” Kate spat out, her tone dripping with poison.</p>
<p>“Forgot to mention before you started draining me,” John groaned. “<em>I’m</em> the one who killed your daddy, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Witches are better than plastic surgery, bitch,” you said, sweeping the woman’s leg with your foot. She fell to the floor and you jumped up, grabbing the shotgun and shooting her in the head, too. You licked your lips and panted as you limped over to the table and pulled out a knife, getting him loose from his binds. “You okay?” you asked, grabbing a rag and ripping it in half, wrapping each half around his wounds.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You...you got here in time.” He sat up, his legs hanging off the table as you secured the wraps around his wrists. “How’d you know?”</p>
<p>“I figured out ghouls could eat fresh and then I couldn’t get you on the phone and...I…” You licked your lips. “I knew where to find you.”</p>
<p>“How?” he pressed.</p>
<p>“How’d you know what motel room I was cutting Sam’s mark off of me?” you asked in answer.</p>
<p>“You felt it?” he asked and you nodded. He reached out, barely wincing at the pull on his wrist, and pulled you in for a soft, sad kiss. “They were siblings, kids of the ghoul I took down last time I was in Windom. They called to get revenge for me killing their dad.” He looked away. “Killed Kate and Adam to get revenge first. I was hoping I wasn’t right about my life bleeding on his.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, John,” you whispered. </p>
<p>He shook his head. “I know. Shoulda stuck around to see if the thing left behind little monsters for me to kill, but...I went into rut...and then I had to get back to the boys.”</p>
<p>“John...it’s really not on you.”</p>
<p>“He’s dead <em>because</em> of me.”</p>
<p>“He was <em>alive</em> because of you,” you insisted. “He had nineteen years before these things...he had nineteen years because of you. Please, don’t let this get to you.” You chuckled, ruefully. “I’m the one that’s supposed to be barely floating in an ocean of shit. You’re supposed to be my life raft.” </p>
<p>He smiled and nodded. “I am. I am your life raft, darlin’. Just...a little blood-deprived right now. I’ll perk up after a glass of O.J. and some protein. Come on. Let’s get outta here.” </p>
<p>You nodded and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, helping him off of the table and walking him out to the truck. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>